


On the Account of Rose Weasley's Sorting into Slytherin

by Slumber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/pseuds/Slumber
Summary: A flurry of owls.
Kudos: 4
Collections: 30-minute Writer's Block Challenge





	On the Account of Rose Weasley's Sorting into Slytherin

**James**

Dearest Mum and Dad,

You will _never_ guess where Rose got Sorted!

NEVER.

Love, your favorite son,  
James

PS. Okay, you can try to guess. But I'm sure you still won't guess it right.

PPS. Al's in Gryffindor like you told him he could be. Tell him not to bother me and my friends, he's already hanging around like a lost puppy.

PPPS. Hi Lils. You're next.

PPPPS. Love you, gotta run, Quidditch tryouts bright and early tomorrow!

**Albus**

Dear Mum and Dad,

Hogwarts is great, like you said it would be! Dad, I'm pleased to tell you I got Sorted into Gryffindor, just like you said I'd be! The Hat was very nice and everything, and he didn't even say anything about Slytherin. He said I was Gryffindor through and through and I barely sat there for longer than ten seconds, at MOST!

Rose, though... Hers took a little bit longer.

Okay. A _lot_ longer.

James has probably told you by now, and I guess she's going to tell Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione soon too, but she got Sorted differently. I don't think she told the Hat where she wanted to go at all, either! I mean. It definitely looked like they were talking for a _while_ , but it must not have listened to her or anything. But we're not going to be taking the same classes all the time, and I don't know if--

Dad, Rose is in _Slytherin_. She's going to be okay, right? I mean. You said they weren't bad anymore. They wouldn't--she's going to be _okay_ , right?

Say hi to Lily for me. Tell her I'm saving her a seat at the Great Hall next year.

Love you both,  
Al

**Victoire**

My dearest Mama and Papa,

Hogwarts is as it has ever been, and Teddy and I did arrive safely. You do not need to worry. I am excited to be taking my classes this year. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor (didn't Aunt Ginny say that curse is supposed to be lifted? I mean, Professor Bollyn did spend more than a few years in his post here, but there are rumours that he's gotten tangled with some shady characters in Albany..) and I hope she is decent. I still do want to become an Auror after Hogwarts and I'll need to do my very best here.

My cousins went through their Sorting well, or at least, as well as can be expected. James, as always, remains the way he is. Uncle Harry will be happy to know he and Aunt Ginny are two-for-two--Albus was Sorted into Gryffindor today. I'm not entirely sure what Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are going to do, however. 

Rose, as it turns out, is a Slytherin.

Well, I should be going soon. Send my love to everyone. I miss you both and will write often.

Love,  
Victoire

**Teddy**

Uncle Harry,

Rose. Slytherin. Yeah. You better go see if Uncle Ron's still breathing. Bet he'd have heard by now.

Teddy

**Ginny**

James Sirius Potter,

Do not make Rose's or Albus' lives living hell, okay? Be nice to them or you will hear it from me.

Your mother

**Scorpius**

Father, Mother,

It is with a heavy heart that I wish to inform you that I, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, have been Sorted, most grievously, into Gryffindor.

I understand if you would like to send me the rest of my things in the next few days. I will either find a new place to live, or drown myself in the Lake, whichever is more preferable to you both.

Deeply sorry,  
Scorpius  
(your former son)

**McGonagall**

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,

I normally do not write letters such as this but it seems imperative, what with all of the excitement today and the mad dash for the owlery that followed so soon after Sorting, that I inform you that your daughter, Rose Weasley, has been Sorted into Slytherin.

No, Mr. Weasley, there hasn't been a mistake. The Sorting Hat is never wrong and there was nothing defective at all in the Sorting. It is not a decision that can be reversed, magically binding as it was.

Yes, Mrs. Weasley, your daughter is fine. She is settling into her dormitories and, dare I even say it, making new friends. Professor Slughorn will see to it that she is comfortable and welcomed.

Yours,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress

**McGonagall**

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,

I normally do not write letters such as this but it seems imperative, what with all of the excitement today and the mad dash for the owlery that followed so soon after Sorting, that I inform you that your son, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, has been Sorted into Gryffindor.

No, Mr. Malfoy, there hasn't been a mistake. The Sorting Hat is never wrong and there was nothing defective at all in the Sorting. It is not a decision that can be reversed, magically binding as it was.

Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, your son is fine. He is settling into his dormitories and hopefully making new friends. Professor Longbottom will see to it that he is comfortable and welcomed.

Yours,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress

**Hermione**

Dear Headmistress McGonagall,

Thank you so much for your letter. Yes, Rose has indeed told us already. I am confident that she will be in good hands and, again, thank you for taking the time to inform us personally.

Best,  
Hermione Granger-Weasley

**Ginny**

Hermione,

My sons just told me. Have you heard about Rose yet? Let me know; owl me as soon as you can, yeah? Maybe we can have some tea?

Love,  
Ginny

**Ron**

Harry,

I sired a Slytherin. How did this happen?

Ron

**Astoria**

Dear Scorpius,

You do not need to go into theatrics over something as minor as a Sorting placement. Your father and I love you very much and will continue to do so, Slytherin or not. We will not be sending you any of your things nor do we condone any threats of offing yourself in the Lake. Do let us know if you'd rather have red-and-gold sheets and pajamas instead; we will send Mimsy with the instructions to do a new bit of shopping at Diagon Alley tomorrow if necessary.

Do you need anything from back home?

We miss you.

Love,  
Mum and Dad

**Astoria**

Headmistress McGonagall,

I have heard, and do thank you for your efforts in keeping us informed. While this is certainly surprising news, I trust that Scorpius was placed in a house he is most suited to fit. 

I am a little worried that he may be taking this news far harder than either me or my husband are, however. May I request some extra attention given to him by his Head of House and perhaps a prefect or two, or a classmate, to make sure that he's fine?

Thank you very much,  
Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy

**Rose**

Dear Dad,

I already owled mum, but I feel like I should owl you separately, and quickly. I'm not sure if she's already told you, or if I should tell you here, or really... I'm not sure what to _say_. I mean. You know Scorpius is in Gryffindor, right? So it's not.. I mean, the Hat said it was going to be _fine_ ~~and that it was high time somebody took house unity seriously for once instead of just spouting the same words over and over again~~. I'm fine, really. And I think mum might understand. Listen to her, okay?

I love you.

Your daughter,  
Rose

**Harry**

Ron,

Calm down. It isn't that bad. I told Albus it was fine if he got Sorted into Slytherin, so you shouldn't worry either. She's going to be fine.

Bet she still beats Malfoy's kid in class, yeah?

Harry

PS. Think Ginny's trying to get Hermione to come over for tea. How about a pint at the pub with me?

**Hermione**

Rose,

Sweetheart, you know we're proud of you whatever you decide to do. I'm very happy that you think this is a good opportunity to break down house barriers and work towards true house unity. I'm sure that's what you and the Sorting Hat discussed, am I correct? 

You have always been fairly ambitious, as well. To say I was surprised by the Sorting wouldn't be honest of me. I wasn't surprised at all, and I know you're more than capable of thriving in a situation like this. 

I will work on your father, don't worry. Come Christmastime he'll be similarly pleased.

All my love,  
Mum

**Ron**

Dear Headmistress McGonagall,

Can't you really do anything about this? At all? I mean. So the Malfoy kid is in Gryffindor, right? Does it really matter if two students who got Sorted into different houses decided to switch? I mean, that can work, right? What's the Hat going to do anyway? Eat himself if they don't stay in the house they got sorted into? I'm sure Malfoy will be fine with it too. Right?

What do you think?

 ~~The man who married~~ Your favorite student when ~~s~~ he was still at Hogwarts,  
Ron Weasley

**Hermione**

Ginny,

Merlin, please and thank you. Any chance we can drown that tea in brandy? Ronald's being ridiculous.

Hermione

**McGonagall**

Dear Mr. Weasley,

This is not a hostage situation. There will be no inter-house trade. What sort of lesson do you wish to impart to our students?

Good day, Mr. Weasley.

Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress

**Ron**

Harry,

Of course you'd say that--he got Sorted where _you_ wanted him! 

Ron

PS. Pint sounds bloody fantastic.

**Ginny**

Ron,

Stop being an asshat. Your daughter's fantastic, and she's going to do great things, and it's not going to be a problem! Suck it up.

Ginny

**Albus**

Dad,

Just what exactly happened between you and Scorpius' dad? He's telling me the _craziest_ stories.

Love,  
Albus

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider donating to local organizations who support trans individuals in your area.


End file.
